moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wszystko się wyjaśni...
Mikhaln szedł po mieście zastanawiając się jak to jest możliwe, że zupełnie nikt, ale to nikt nie przejął się anomaliami związanymi z jego walką z Vulausem, która odbyła się dwa dni temu. Ba! Niektórzy nawet nie zauważyli niczego dziwnego. Co to za chore miejsce! Nie zauważył kiedy zza rogu wyszła LoboTaker. Mikhaln nawet jej nie zauważył. Wpadli na siebie przewracając się. -Co do…- zaczęła Lobo, patrząc na Mikhalna.- To znowu ty! -Tak to ja- powiedział zrezygnowany mag, podnosząc się z ziemi.- Witam. -No cześć- odburknęła Lobo. -Z tego co kojarzę nie mieszkasz w CreepyTown, prawda?- zaczął Mikhaln. -A co zabronisz mi?- odparła Lobo. -Eee no spokojnie- mag nie za bardzo wiedział co mówić. Kiedy nagle obydwoje usłyszeli głos. -Witajcie! Mikhaln odwrócił się. W ich stronę szli Przemek i blondynka, którą Mikhaln kojarzył z przyjęcia u siebie. -Cześć Przemek. Przedstawisz mnie? Niebieskowłosy złapał się za głowę. -Jeszcze nie wiesz kto to jest? Co ty robiłeś przez cały ten czas? -Nawet nie masz pojęcia- powiedział niejednoznacznie Mikhaln. -Mikhlan oto Mrs.Strange. Jedna z bardziej liczących się osób w CreepyTown- mówił z lekkim sarkazmem Przemek.- Założycielka Auditore da Famillia i najwspanialsza piratka pływająca po wodach CreepySea. -Możesz przestać słodzić?- odparła Strange.- Witaj. Tak jak powiedział. Ty jesteś tym nowym magiem w mieście? -Tak to ja…- mówił Mikhaln. -O! Proszę LoboTaker!- zawołał Przemek.- Wpadłaś znowu? -Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać- odpowiedziała Baldanderska i zaczęła iść w swoją stronę. -Czekaj!- krzyknął Mikhaln. Lobo niechętnie odwróciła się. Nagle podłoże pod nimi zaczęło mienić się wszystkimi barwami tęczy. -Co ty znowu odwalasz magiku!- krzyknęła w stronę Mikhalna Lobo. Mikhaln nie wiedział co się dzieje. -Yyyy… wiecie tym razem to nie ja- powiedział. Wszystkie barwy połączyły się w oślepiające białe światło, a oni poczuli, jak coś porywa ich ku górze. Wszystko trwało dosłownie sekundę. Nie wiedzieli nawet kiedy stracili świadomość. Wszyscy obudzili się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu. Wszyscy rozglądali się dookoła. Wszystko było czarne, ale nie było ciemności. Bez problemów widzieli siebie nawzajem. Dookoła nich płynęła energia układając się w swego rodzaju wiązki. Wszystko zdawało tworzyć się coś w rodzaju gałęzi. Dopiero teraz Mikhaln zrozumiał. Nie było go tu od dwustu lat. -Yggdrasil- powiedział zaskoczony. -Co znowu?- zapytała Strange podchodząc do niego.- Nasłuchałam się co wyrabiałeś i mam nadzieję, że to nie jest twoja robota, bo inaczej marnie się dla ciebie to skończy. Mikhaln nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Dopiero teraz to czuł. Obecność, z którą nie miał styczności od dawien dawna. Uklęknął i powiedział: -Mistrzu. W tej samej chwili przed zgromadzonymi pojawiły się dwie osoby. Starzec z długą siwą brodą w fioletowym płaszczu pod którym znajdowała się złota zbroja. W ręce trzymał wspaniale zdobioną włócznie. Patrząc na jego twarz można było zobaczyć , że jedno jego oko jest zamknięte. Drugi z nich był mężczyzną w sile wieku. Ubrany był w łuskowaną zbroję oraz liczne futra. Także miał długą brodę, jednak rzeczą najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy był trzymany, a raczej oparty na nim wielki róg (instrument). -Czcigodny Hajmdalu- powiedział Mikhaln. -Znasz ich?- spytał Przemek. -Przecież powiedział, że jeden z nich jest jego mistrzem- powiedziała Strange.- Kim oni są? -Tak się składa, że stoją przed nami bogowie- odparł z lekką dumą Mikhaln. Zapanowała cisza. Przemek i Strange wpatrywali się w stojące przed nimi postacie. Nagle usłyszeli: -Taa, jasne!- mówiła Lobo.- Jest tylko jeden Bóg, więc nie wmawiajcie mi tu takich bajek. -Moja doga- odezwał się Odyn. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego.- Cała sytuacja jest dużo bardziej skomplikowana niż myślicie. Sprowadziłem was tu, abyście choć trochę zrozumieli to wszystko. -A idź do…- zaczęła LoboTaker. -Lobo!- krzyknęli pozostali. -Phhh- usłyszeli w odpowiedzi od Baldanderski. -Zatem- odezwał się Odyn. Ponownie wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.- Nie będziemy rozmawiać tutaj. Bóg odwrócił się. Przed nim odtworzył się portal. Mikhaln wiedział, że to brama do innego świata. Pytanie brzmi, do którego. Ta energia. Jeszcze jej nigdy nie czuł, zatem wszystko jasne. -Asgard- powiedział cicho mag. Ostatni z dziewięciu światów. Jedyny, którego mag nie miał jeszcze możliwości zobaczyć. Mikhaln ze szczęściem w oczach spojrzał na pozostałych, którzy nie za bardzo wiedzieli o co chodzi. -Udajemy się do krainy bogów- powiedział z uśmiechem mag. Lobo spojrzała na niego wściekle. -Dasz spokój z tymi bogami. Jest jeden Bóg. Mikhaln nie wiedział co powiedzieć. -Masz rację młoda damo- usłyszeli głos Odyna.- Wszystko wam wyjaśnię po drugiej stronie. Skończył mówić i przeszedł przez portal. LoboTaker stała jak wryta. Czy właśnie pogański bożek potwierdził jej słowa? Hajmdal wskazał im aby poszli za Odynem. W milczeniu udali się tam gdzie wskazał bóg. Po kolei przeszli przez portal. To co ujrzeli po drugiej stronie zaparło im dech w piersiach. Dookoła nich była przestrzeń kosmiczna. Widzieli gwiazdy oraz świecący kosmiczny pył. Właśnie z tego pyły stworzone były ścieżki po których się poruszali, choć w sumie tylko oni. Wszędzie znajdowały się istoty, które unosiły się w przestrzeni, gdyż w tym wymiarze nie za bardzo dało się mówić o powietrzu. Kiedy spojrzeli w dół zobaczyli, że pod ich stopami znajduje się coś w rodzaju galaktyki powoli obracającej się. Przed nimi znajdował się wielki pałac. Zdawał się być zrobiony ze światła. Strzeliste wieże zdawały się być zwieńczone gwiazdami. Dopiero po chwili grupa przybyszów dostrzegła, że obok nich stoi mężczyzna w fioletowym płaszczu i złotej zbroi. Miał śnieżnobiałe, długie, proste włosy i był gładko ogolony. Jego jedno oko spoglądało w przestrzeń kosmiczną. W ręce trzymał smukłą włócznie, z której ostrza zdawało się spływać złote światło. -Mistrzu- spytał niepewnie Mikhaln. -A! Wybaczcie moi drodzy- powiedział uśmiechając się lekko bóg.- W Asgardzie przybieramy nasz prawdziwy wygląd, a nie taki jak postrzegają nas śmiertelnicy. Nadal patrzyli na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. -Zatem po co nas tu sprowadziłeś?- spytała Mrs.Strange. Odyn spojrzał na Przemka. -Wiesz zapewne, że ten świat jest zbudowany nieco inaczej niż wszyscy myślą- Odyn mówił spokojnie w jego głosie dało się słyszeć łagodność.- Sprowadziłem was tu, aby wyjaśnić wam przynajmniej część tego jak to wszystko funkcjonuje. Chodźcie. Wszyscy spokojnie ruszyli za Odynem po świetlistej drodze. -Przemyśle0980 i LoboTaker- bóg zwrócił się bezpośrednio do tej dwójki.- Wiecie zapewne o istnieniu Odległych Rubieży? Jest to obszar, o ile można to tak nazwać, w którym istnieją pozostali bogowie. Nie jesteśmy tu tylko tak dla samego bycia. Szczególnie tu w Asgardzie. Moja droga- Odyn spojrzał na Lobo,- Bóg istnieje, ale nie musze cię o tym przekonywać. Właśnie z rozkazu stwórcy tu jesteśmy. Z tego miejsca, z Asgardu kierujemy czasem i przestrzenią na wszystkich liniach czasu. To miejsce i nasza moc scalają wszystkie wszechświaty. Równoległe i nie tylko. -To nie jest tak, że każdy wszechświat równoległy ma własne Odległe Rubieże?- spytał Mikhaln. -Zastanów się mój uczniu- głos Odyna brzmiał jak głos ojca pouczającego syna.- Skoro Odległe Rubieże istnieją poza czasem i przestrzenią, to nie mogą mieć alternatyw. Nie może być równoległych historii tego miejsca, gdyż… -…ono nawet nie jest w czasie- dokończył Mikhaln. -Właśnie- stwierdził bóg.- Jedne Rubieże, jedno Piekło, jedno Niebo- Odyn spojrzał na Lobo – i jeden Bóg. Wszyscy patrzyli na Odyna. -I co myślisz, że cię przez to uznam?- skwitowała Lobo.- Nie sądzę! Zdenerwowana poszła w swoją stronę. -Ona…- zaczął Przemek. -Wiem Przemyśle- przerwał mu Odyn.- Jest Lewicą Boga. Mam jedno oko, ale widzę nim wszystko w dziewięciu światach. Taki dar posiada jeszcze tylko jedna osoba Hajmdal, strażnik Bifrostu, którego mieliści możliwość spotkać wcześniej- Odyn spojrzał na swojego dawnego ucznia.- Mikhalnie sprować tu tę dziewczynę. Mag bez słowa skierował się w stronę gdzie pobiegła LoboTaker. Sam zdziwił się jak szybko ją znalazł. To zapewne przez inne postrzeganie czasu i przestrzeni w tym miejscu. -Lobo czekaj- zawołał biegnąc w jej stronę. -Czego chcesz- odparła. -Czemu to robisz?- spytał. -To nie ma sensu- mówiła z irytacją.- Wielcy dawni bogowie i nagle uznają wyższość kogoś innego. Wiem, że słusznie, ale to nie ma sensu. Ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć. Mag. Używasz sztuki zakazanej. Już jesteś potępiony. Mag zirytował się lekko. -Powiedziała płatna zabójczyni!- krzyknął Mikhaln i od razu tego pożałował. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. -Chyba dobrze mówią, że nikt nie jest idealny- przerwała milczenie Lobo. -Twój mentor to Shinigami, prawda?-spytał mag. -Tak. Znaczy się jeden z nich, bo mam dwóch. -Sporo nas łączy twój mistrz jest bogiem śmierci, mój bogiem magii. Ten świat serio jest dziwny. -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo- zgodziła się Lobo. Po krótkim milczeniu spytała.- Po co ci ta cała moc? -Kiedyś miałem dziwne pomysły pragnąłem siły dla samej siły. Potem zrozumiałe, że najważniejsza jest wiedza- mag zaśmiał się cicho.- Tak myślałem. Teraz myślę inaczej. Tylko on wie wszystko- wskazał palcem w górę.- Nie wiem co jest najważniejsze, może przyjaźń? Trudno mi powiedzieć, jeszcze za bardzo jej w życiu nie poznałem. Lobo patrzyła na Mikhaln nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -Może jesteś trochę inny niż sądziłam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że tamci są jacy są, zwłaszcza Przemek. -Widzę, że nie jest zbyt lubiany. -Nie masz pojęcia. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. -Dobra! Musimy wracać. To jeszcze nie koniec. Ruszyli w stronę, z której przyszli i zaraz znaleźli się przy pozostałych. -Dobrze, że już jesteście- zaczął Odyn, jak Mikhaln i Lobo znaleźli się już dostatecznie blisko.- Powiedziałem już wam trochę o tym jak działa ten świat. Chce wam zdradzić też część prawdy o tym czym są bogowie. Nie mówię tu o Stwórcy moja droga- zwrócił się do Lobo,- tylko o nas. My jesteśmy tylko ideą. Niematerialną, ucieleśnioną. Nadani przez Stwórcę, jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi ponadto jednej rzeczy. Ostatnie co wam chce powiedzieć. Stwórca był, jest i będzie. My przeminiemy. Wiecie czym jest Apokalipsa? -Sąd Ostateczny- powiedziała Lobo. -Wiesz jak my go nazywamy w Asgardzie?- Odyn patrzył na wszystkich.- Ragnarök. To znaczy „Zmierzch Bogów”. Czyli nasz koniec. Zapadło milczenie. Wszyscy bogowie kiedyś przestaną istnieć. Będzie już tylko jeden Bóg. Wszyscy spoglądali na Odyna. Bóg po krótkim milczeniu powiedział: -To tyle. Zaraz zostaniecie odesłani. Nie zapomnijcie tego co wam powiedziałem. Niebawem wszystko stanie się dla was jasne. Żegnajcie. Hajmdalu! Za nimi pojawił się mężczyzna ubrany w srebrzyste futro. Miał młodą twarz, a w dłoni trzymał dziwną smukły instrument. -Możesz ich odesłać- powiedział Odyn. Pod Mikhalnem, Lobo, Strange i Przemkiem ponowni pojawiło się tęczowe światło. Sekunda oślepiającego światła i wszyscy byli ponownie w CreepyTown. -Co sądzicie?- spytał po chwili Mikhaln. -Że zbliża się coś groźnego, nie zdradzali by nam takiej wiedzy bez powodu. Przemek poszedł w swoją stronę zastanawiając się . Coś było nie tak. Mikhaln to czuł. To do piero początek. Kategoria:Opowiadania